


Relaxing Shower

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chloe POV, Comic AU, F/F, Hair Washing, Head Massage, L.A, Los Angeles, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Relax - Freeform, Relaxing, Sexy, Smut, Smuty, Water, chloe price pov, comic "waves" timeline, dirty - Freeform, gay married, hot water, lesbian smut, rachel knows how the please her girl, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe comes home after an hard work day, all she wants is an nice relaxing shower, luckly her wife Rachel knows what she has to do.(both are 22 & married, no lis or bts events, Chloes POV)-no big spoiler from the comics
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 7





	Relaxing Shower

**4 pm in the noon, Chloes POV:**

I open the door from me and Rachels flat here in l.a, god this work day was very hard and all I want is a nice relaxing shower. I get off from my work boots and put my work bag at its spot, I want to say hello to my wife but I hear trought the door shes recording a new video for her youtube channel, so I let her be and heading straight to our bathroom. I get rid of my blue jeans with socks, the dirty white tanktop and my underwear, god I smell really awful, I caint wait for this shower.

I put on the water and get in, the hot water feels so amazing on my body and I see how the dust and dirt from the mechanic shop falls down, Im so into my toughts that out of norwehre the shower door open and I feel two hands holding my tummy close and a head on my shoulder. "Not very nice of you, I dont even get a hello" I hear Rachel say in a playful tone "Sorry, I heard you recording a new video so I didnt wanna disturb you" I say and turn my body, I see how my wife smiles at me and her eyes wander from my head, to boobs, to my legs, we kiss us, after that Rachel say "you know you never disturb me" I smile and I think Rachel notice my tierd look becuase she ask "Hey, you okay? you look tierd" "yeah was a stressfull day today" I answer and Rachel smirk, I feel how her one hand slip from my tummy to my boob and Rachel squeze it gently, how her other hand who was just some seconds ago on my neck is now on my ass, also a very enjoyable touch. We look each other in the eyes, I know what Rachel wants to do with me but I am just so tierd today.

"Sorry Rach, not today, Im so tierd" I say a bit abologized, my wife smiles at me, still hold my boob and ass and say lovley "Its okay, I just spoil you diffrent, turn arround". I turn my body and feel how my amazing wife start to massage my head "Oh my good, this feels so hella awensome" I say very happy, Rachel is really perfect by anything she does, how her fingers make perfect curves and just how good it feels, for some minutes she does this until I see how she grap our shampoo, cocos-choclate scent and she start to cream it on me, she start by my shoulders, slowley she rub her hands with the shampoo over my arms, make sure she touch every inch from my upper body, she came across my neck, collarbone, very gentle she also give my boobs a fresh wash feeling, then my tummy, I turn arround again. "Just that you know that youre not the only one who enjoy this" Rachel say to me with a smile, I pull her to me, have my hands on her back and we kiss, how I love that smile wehn we kiss, how Rachels eyes always start to shine. "We arent quite finish yet" she say and again she grap some shampoo and start to cream my legs, wehn she was near my pussy I hold her hand and say "that I can do alone" she look at my pussy, smirk, say playfull "I dont think so" and look back at me, I roll my eyes and say with a little smile "Rach" she look in my face very deeply and say "okay, fine, but I dont go" "of course you dont" I say playfull and do my work.

After its done, Rachel take the shower head and sprinkle me from my head to toe with the hot water down that my body is now fresh and the rest shampoo is really gone, I do the same with my blonde haird wife. I pull her close, have her in a very hard grip with my hands and we kiss very lovley "Thank you" I say happy "anytime" Rachel say to me with a smile and she stroke my hair. We get out of the shower and Rachel dry me with my pirate black grey towel, I do the same with her, "admit it, you really love this" I say to her, Rachel just hang up the towel, she trun arround and say with a smile "of course I do and dont you think I see you also like it", she put her hands over my neck, we both smile at each other and I say "of course", Rachel grap my hand and we heading to our bedroom, put on comfy chlotes and chill for the rest of day and I promise tomorrow me and Rachel will have more fun ;).


End file.
